


Hocus Pocus

by Blackparade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Danny, Dannysavestheday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3657777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny wasn't surprised when Stiles went and got himself captured by witches. He also wasn't surprised when Scott's martyr complex got him captured as well. What followed next was a hilariously unfortunate chain of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hocus Pocus

Danny wasn't surprised when Stiles went and got himself captured by witches. He also wasn't surprised when Scott's martyr complex got him captured as well. What followed next was a hilariously unfortunate chain of events. The betas, surprisingly including Jackson, tried to work together to break the two boys out. That quite obviously didn't end well. So, Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Mason (Which, seriously!? He left for one semester to stay with his tùtù, and even the newbies are romping around with the pack!?) tried to end the situation diplomatically, which worked really well until they realised that Lydia is not very diplomatic. God love that sheisty bitch. Thus, Danny decided to stop laughing at their expense, and formulate a plot to help them. So, that's how he found himself standing outside an old textile factory about a half an hour outside of town in the pouring rain.

"Come on Danny, these are your friends. I mean sure, maybe they've lied to you on countless occasions, and they stole a report from you while you were half unconscious, and one of them forced you to dance with them to save their ass from coach which caused your boyfriend of nearly three months to cheat on you...... Why the Hell am I doing this!!??" And with that he made his way into the building.  
"Lydia and Jackson are your best friends, and you really like Allison and Kira, and who knows? Maybe if you save the day, Isaac the-out-of-this-world-body Lahey will fall in love with you."  
The building wasn't abandoned. It had a very run of the mill security system, and the typical software that all old buildings like it had. Danny had no problem hacking it. He entered a very cliche spy movie-esque room with wall to wall cameras that had a view of nearly every room in the building. He saw what looked to be the main production floor, and in it were his friends, sitting in a circle and tied up where they were sat. He laughed in spite of himself. He then quietly made his way out into the hallway and came upon a small room with no windows and all concrete walls, and had an idea. He ran back to the surveillance room, and grabbed the bag he aptly named 'save a bunch of idiot werewolves, etcetera, from the monster of the week kit' and got to work. 

*****************

"Seriously sweetheart, I know an excellent little place downtown that could work wonders on your hair." Lydia spoke with disdain in her voice to the woman closest to her. The witch tried to speak, "SI.." Kira playfully added, "I don't know Lydia, the 'I just crawled out of a dumpster' look is really working for her." "Jackson chimed in, "Are you guys trying to fit a stereotype, because for real, you're all hideous." Once again the witches tried to speak, "SIL..." Erica beat them to it however, "Don't worry girls. If Kim Kardashian can find love, so can you." Malia started to giggle then, "If I were still a coyote, and I had no other option but to eat you, well, I'd probably still eat you." Boyd just looked at her then, "We've got to teach you how to get better at insults." Finally, "SILENCE!!!! Do you want to end up like your friend?" Scott went to speak then, but was cut off by the sound of alarms ringing throughout the building. With that, the three hags ran from the room.

***************

Danny ran as quickly as he could back to the room to shut off the alarms, and then hid himself behind a vending machine at the end of the dark hallway. The three hideous ladies entered the hallway, and heard laughter coming from an open door. "I thought we had all the members of the McCall pack, Winnie?" one of the witches spoke. "Well Mary, that's what Sarah told me." The eldest spoke, and the last chimed in, "We have them all Winnie, I promise. The two Hales are in South America together." The three came upon the room, and in one swift motion ran in together. In the middle of the floor was a recorder, the sound of laughter emanating from it.

"Sorry ladies, but I'm all out of treats, so I had to settle for a trick." With that, Danny threw his homemade molotov cocktail into the room, and slammed the door shut just in time to shield himself from the blast. Before going to the pack's aid, he got onto the computer once more, and started playing Big Sean's seminal hit, "I Don't Fuck With You" over the PA system of the factory.

****************

"Danny. Please stop laughing and untie us." Scott had the signature puppy dog eyes working then, "I'm sorry, this is just too rich!" Lydia was just smirking, a look of admiration on her face, "I can't believe you hid knowing from me for so long. Well played Daniel." He made his way around the circle and untied everyone, and certainly took notice to the way Isaac's eyes and smile shined when he thanked him for saving them, or the way his hand lingered on his arm, or Erica leaning over to Allison and saying, "You called that one perfectly." He looked around for a moment though, and then added, "Where's Stiles?" Kira had a sheepish grin on her face and pointed to Mason, who was holding a small frog in his hands, "He wouldn't stop talking, so they did that to him." And Danny's laughter resumed. "Well, you all can treat me to pizza for saving the day, and I'll help you try to solve that problem."


End file.
